Child Of The Vanir
by Connor16
Summary: (AN:Three crossovers in total) He's an unnatural demigod. One that they've never encountered before. He can wield magic, control gold and has a flying battle axe? One thing is certain. The world of Greek gods won't be the same.
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa! Drop the dagger!" Screams a dark purplish skinned boy. Which was ironic seeing as he was wielding a battle axe.

"You're a fine one to be talking! Who..or.. what are you?!" A girl no older than ten with blond hair and grey eyes demanded.

"Why should I answer you? You still haven't put your weapon away."

"Neither have you."

"Yea, well what's to stop you from killing me if I put my axe away?" The boy asked.

"Nothing." Was the one worded reply.

"...fair enough I suppose." The boy said after some thought.

The weapon in the strange colored boys hand transformed into a pendent with a chain. After placing the weapon around his neck, did the boy introduce himself.

"My name is maelstrom, or to be more formal, Naruto if you will. I'm a dark elf son of Freya, goddess of love, beauty, lust, sorcery, gold, War and death. I'm a demigod." Explained the newly identified hero. Even for a boy of eleven, he was strikingly  
handsome both from his elf side and god side. He had short white-blond hair and eyes so blue they too seem white. He posses sharp regaled features.

Judging from the skeptical expression from the girls face, Naruto figured she thought he was lying.

"Look I know it's hard to believe." He tries saying only to be interrupted.

"It is hard! And that's saying something seeing how I know what demigod look like, being that I am one." Surprising the elf.

Blinking owlishly the boy didn't know what to do. "Then why don't you believe me? Who's your godly parent then?"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle. My name is Annabeth."

Realization automatically donned on the elf. His mother told him how there were other gods on Midgard. Each with children of their own and had their own enemies to deal with.

Holding up his hand in surrender. Naruto calmly walked towards her. "Annabeth? Believe it or not, their are such things as other gods. Where you hail from the Greek pantheon, I hail from the Norse. Like Odin, Thor and Frost Giants."

Annabeth lowered her daggerslightly but still kept her guard up. Naruto had to admit she looked kinda cute. Her blond hair tied back in braid, a roundish face with some traces of baby-fat and Storm grey eyes studying his every move searching for  
the lies in his explanation.

She must not have found none because she dropped her guard almost completely. "If what you say is true..." I nod confirming it. "...then that means you belong to one of the nine worlds."

"Precisely!" Dropping his hands feeling foolish.

Annabeth looked as if she swallowed a canary. Then her eyes started to sparkle and got this crazy grin. "What are the other worlds like? Are your gods like our? Is the architecture top notch?"

"Um. I honestly don't know how to answer those questions. I've only been to two, counting this one. The gods are just like your average gods, except they're always killing each other." Annabeth got a disappointed look hearing this.

"Your gods die? Can't they reform?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Nope. Don't know if that's something yours can do but when my gods die. They die, unless you can make some deal with Hela." Looking around he saw that the sun was starting to set.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked. Annabeth gained a stony expression and answered briskly.

"Waiting for a ride."

"Out here alone? But you're ten!" Naruto points out.

"So?" Annabeth crosses her arm annoyed now. "You look to be the same age as me."

"I know how to fight." He argued.

"So do I." Was the counter.

"With that little thing? Giants would use that for a toothpick." The elf laughed.

Annabeth scowled not taking the insult to kindly. "Will you still be laughing after I pluckyour teeth out!"

"Sorry." Naruto quickly apologies. Knowing it wasn't a threat but a very painful promise.

"So who are you waiting for?" Changing the subject.

"Argus. He's the head of security at a camp I attend."

"Camp?"

"Yeah a camp, but not the type of camp you're thinking about. It's more like a training ground for the gods children. Don't the Norse gods have a place for their children?" Annabeth asked now curious.

"Nope. Some of us don't even know we're demigods until after we die." Naruto shrugs like it's no big deal.

"What!" Annabeth panics.

"Perhaps I should better explain. For the Norse gods children. Some of them don't find out until after they enter Valhalla, which is owned by Odin, or Folkvanger controlled by my mother. Both can't be entered unless you die a heroic death. Also both realms  
aren't just meant for demigods, but for regular mortals as well."

"Then what's the point of training? You're already dead."

"They train for Ragnarok: Twilight Of The Gods."

"Wow. That...is a lot. Vikings are more bloodthirsty than I thought." Daughter of wisdom rubs her temples."

"I'm not a Viking."

"You know what I meant!"

Silence followed, leaving them in a somewhat awkward one at that. Naruto looked out the alleyway to a sidewalk that was slowly dying of people.

Suddenly he felt his pointed ears twitch hearing growls and sound of heavy footing.

"We're not alone." Drawing his axe from its pendent form. The blade completely encasing itself in ice.

"How can you tell?" Annabeth asked getting her guard back up.

"Heighten senses."

"How many are there?"

"..four of them." He answered after a couple of minutes.

"This alleyway is to narrow." Annabeth observerd.

"True but it takes away their advantage. Whatever happens we can't let this spill into the streets." Before she could ask how that would be possible. Naruto said something in elvish casting a shield charm at the alley exist. "That should help."

"Elves are proficient at magic, and my mother is the goddess of sorcery." Answering the unasked question.

"Demigods! We'll feast well tonight." Came a deep voice from the rooftop. Standing there we're two cyclops and hellhounds. All four of them glaring hungerily at the two.

"Get them!" The leader jumps from the roof, but before he even touch the ground Naruto hurled his axe at the monster. Pinning it to the wall. Which became cased in ice.

"One down." He gloats holding out his arm summoning the weapon back.

"You are so joining me at camp." Annabeth said.

"No problem. Now are we just going to stand around all day, or are we going to fight?" Naruto taunts.

The reaming three monster snarled at us menacingly at the loss of their comrade jumping at them.

The hellhounds going for the daughter of Athena. Leaving the cyclops for Naruto.

"You killed brother!" The cyclops raged sounding like a walrus. "I'll kill you!" Bringing his meaty fists down. Naruto jumps back avoiding becoming paste on the cement.

"You'll have to catch me first big guy." Naruto runs at the monster sliding between its legs. Slicing at his back.

The cyclops clutches his back roaring in agony.

It swung around, swinging his left arm wildly. Naruto stepped out of the way timing it just right. The son of Freya lopped off the swinging arm. The stump becoming ice.

"No fair!" It moans. "Me cyclops and demigod food!"

It was utterly pathetic. It was clear that these monsters were use to fight...sorry killing demigods that couldn't protect themselves.

Not wanting to stare at the bumbling creature any longer for his own sake. Naruto embedded his axe in the monsters head killing it.

Sighing in slight disappointment, he turned to see Annabeth finishing up her fight.

"We should get out of here before someone stumbles upon the corpses." Annabeth advised cleaning her blade of blood.

"You're right. Where you meeting your ride." Naruto agreed while they discreetly left the alleyway.

"Not far from here actually. He should be there right now." She points at the end of the block.

With nothing else said between the two. They continued on their way, with Naruto getting stares from the pedestrians. While he ignored the looks he was getting, his blond friend however arched a eyebrow.

Sighing, Naruto once again answered the unasked question.

"All elves are extremely beautiful creatures. Doesn't matter what world we're on, the people will always see a beautiful and perfect being in their mist. It's quite annoying really."

They turned a corner and saw black SUV with New York tags, parked at a meter. Walking to the backseat doors, Naruto acting like a complete gentleman opened the door for Annabeth.

Once inside Annabeth introduce the elf to the driver, who was wearing a black hat and jacket. "Argus this is Naruto. Naruto Argus."

"Hi." Naruto waved.

Argus only nodded in the review mirror before starting up the vehicle. Like seeing a dark elf was an everyday thing for him. Which it probably was.

Before falling asleep tired from the days event. Naruto read a sign: _You Are Now Leaving Virginia._

 __

 __

He was a dark elf most likely stuck on a world not his own, and about to get involved in a world of gods not his own. What's the worse that can happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was wrong. It could get much worse. Not long after they arrived at camp. Naruto had a bunch of swords pointed at him.

Had a bunch of questions fired at him and thrown in a cell. It was actually a room in the basement, but you get the jest of it.

He was currently watching the freaking paint dry bored out of his mind. Two weeks he had been stuck in this stupid room. Naruto was only allowed out to use the bathroom and shower.

Annabeth had taken it upon herself to bring him food and be a source of entertainment for him. When she wasn't busy pleading his case to the camp, they would just sit around and talk. Mostly about his life, the worlds he been to and what his mother and  
the rest of the gods were like.

They would even play chess or whatever board game she brought in with her. While he did enjoy the time they spent together. It still didn't change the fact he was held prisoner.

The campleader, or co-leader Chiron has continuously question Naruto every time he entered the room. And every time the annoyed elf answered truthfully and honestly.

Yawning from slight tiredness, Naruto heard the door open. Standing there was Annabeth with her hands behind her back smiling. She was wearing a camp tee, blue shorts and some flops.

"Any good knews Beth?"

"What makes you think there's good news." Annabeth schools her features.

"You were smiling as you came in. So either you built something that got some high praise, or I'm free to go where I want." He summarized.

Annabeth rolls her eyes somewhat amused. "Yes you can leave, but not without an escort."

"You're to be my escort?" He said dryly.

"You gotta a problem with that?" She arches a brow.

"Not at all. Besides I enjoy your company." Naruto stands dusting himself off. He overheard her say something about boys but chose not to comment.

"So where are we headed then?"

She shrugged. "Figure I would take you by the Athena cabin. Some of my siblings want to meet you, and you wanted to know more about Greek history." Leading him out the basement and the big house.

It was midday out, the sun blinding him slightly from being inside for so long.

"Damn you Sol!" The elf cursed.

"Who?" Annabeth looks at him confused.

"Sol: Norse goddess of the sun."

"Oh!" She nods in understanding. "We have a sun god also. He's called Apollo, there's his cabin over there." She points.

Looking in that direction he saw a yellow cabin that appeared to be glowing in the sun.

"Flashy." He dully said.

Annabeth giggles a little only to stop at hearing the strange sound. "Erm. Everyone thinks that." Clearing throat.

Naruto knew better by now not to tease Annabeth about it. She didn't like to be considered girly or a stereotypical blonde girl.

He made the mistake of saying a blonde joke to her while she polished her knife. A mistaking he would never make again. Just the mere thought of what happened made him shiver.

"Anyway come on. You probably want your weapons back." Pulling him along.

"No one tried touching them did they?" He panicked. Those were his babies. The axe a gift from his aunt and the bow from his mother.

"No I kept them safe for you. You're lucky to by the way. Chiron wanted the Hephaestus cabin to take them apart for studying."

A cold sweat ran down his back at the prospect of losing his weapons. "Thanks Beth." He whispered softly.

"Don't mention it." She knew how much he's weapons meant to him.

When they made it to the Athena cabin, Annabeth opened the door for him. Walking inside he saw that it was completely empty of her siblings. Only the walls were shelves full of books and scrolls, tables completely covered with weapons and battle plans.

"Guess they're still doing their activities around camp. Anyway here is all you need to know about hour history." Annabeth said leading him over to the far shelve with old scrolls.

"My mother likes to keep records of everything that happened back then."

"Let me guess. So you can learn from past heroes about their achievements and flaws." Taking one of the scrolls he handed her only to cruse.

"What's wrong?"

"This scroll is in Greek. I can't read it." He frowns.

"Oops. My bad, I meant to teach it to you while you were still in the basement." She apologized. "Well we can start with basics now." She heads off, only to be stopped.

"Stand still." Naruto told her placing a cold hand to her head. He quickly mutters something in elvish again. A faint glow emanated from his hand before dying out.

"What did you just do?" She asked curiously.

"Transfer spell. Forbidden magic where I come from. I plucked from your brain everything you know about the Greek and Latin languages."

Annabeth stares at him surprised and a little jealous. Until she fully processed what he said.

"You went around in my head!" She spat glaring at him. Her grey eyes burning with cold fury.

Knowing that he was treading on some **very** thin ice, Naruto raised his hands in surrender.

"I promise you, I only went for the information and languages. I swear." He begged.

Her glad didn't lessen in the slightest. "Prove. It!" She growled.

At first he thought about swearing by Odin's beard, but realized that wouldn't help here.

"I swear on the Styx that I didn't take anything else." Thunder boomed in the distance sealing the oath.

When nothing happened to him. Annabeth still glaring at him sat down across from him. "Don't ever do that again."

Mirroring her action, Naruto nodded, but couldn't help but feel that he just made a huge leap backwards with her. Something that deeply saddened him. Annabeth was the first true friend he had in a long time.

Trying to ignore the awkward tense silence that had befallen them. The son of Freya cleared his throat and went to reading.

For the next passing hours the two children of war sat there, while Naruto went through scroll after scroll. Learning more about the heroes of old, and the so called protectors of humanity.

When he was finished with the last scroll he felt only one thing. Disgust. The gods of Olympus weren't protectors but basically immortal dictators, who were easily offended and toke their angry out on mortals.

Gods were supposed to be wise and benevolent to their subjects. Not act like children and throw curses or turn people into animals. Sure he's gods weren't prefect either, but at least they were humbled enough to know when they're wrong.

Hera, the so called goddess of family and marriage. Caused Hercules to be driven mad and slaughter his wife and daughters. Responsible for the death of Dionysus mother. No so called god who lords over such domains should case damage to them.

Zeus the god of honor and justice. Where's the honor and justice in having his way with women against their will? Like Kallisto, a followe of Artemis his so called favorite daughter. Yet that didn't stop him from having her.

Artemis was no better. She claims to be the protector of women, yet she still unleashed her anger on the undeserving party turning her into a bear. She was even a hypocrite allowing a man to join her hunters afterward.

Annabeth's mother Athena. While she was wise, she still attacked like a child at times. Cursed a flute because she couldn't handle being made fun of. Which in turn got an innocent man killed by Apollo. And Arachne. Yes Athena gave the prideful woman a  
chance in redemption. That still didn't give her the right to beat her within a inch of life in front of people.

Aphrodite. A goddess of who shares the same domains as his mother. Naruto was truly disappointed in her most of all. Now was his mother a faithful wife? Of course she wasn't, but she was still loving towards her husband and always went back to him.(even  
if he was currently missing)

Aphrodite however wasn't any of that. To him it seemed she couldn't wait to spread her legs for a man that wasn't her husband. Having an affair with Ares literally the next day. She too had a easily wounded pride. Cursing women who offended her, or were  
said to be more beautiful. Like Psyche and Smyrna.

The list went on and on. These weren't gods but grown children.

He told Annabeth as such when she asked his opinion. They were the only ones in cabin since it was dinner time.

Annabeth glances nervously around them. As if expecting a god to show out of nowhere.

"You really need to be careful with what you say about the gods Naruto. They don't like it when they're disrespected." She warned still looking around.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Throwing his hands up. "Getting trashed talked and disrespected is apart of life. My gods know that they're are people in the nine-worlds that don't respect them, but you don't see them going around cursing or killing."

Annabeth still looked troubled though. Prompting him to sigh.

"Look Annabeth. What's the point of life if you can't say what's on your mind, because you're living in fear of what the gods will do? Don't you feel the slightest bit angry at them? Sure they've done something to you that made you question them."

Annabeth didn't say anything. She didn't have to say anything to him. He's been around her long enough to notice a few things. Like how her eyes quickly darted towards the tree on the hill.

"Come now Beth." He couraged. "You're the daughter of wisdom. Wisdom sometimes comes from expressing ones opinion. I'm sure your mother expresses hers all the time."

Subtlety she nodded as if afraid of being caught doing something she shouldn't.

"See! That wasn't so hard was it.?" He expressed smiling.

"Tell me what they did that made you angry. Tell me one and I'll do the same. It'll be a back and forth thing." He suggested.

His friend nods after some thought. They spent the rest of dinner discussing about what the gods did that angered them.

All the while Naruto wondered if he should tell her his true reason for being on Midgard.


End file.
